


Old Fashioned

by BookDragon13



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor seb, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: This is for Buckmesideways22's sinning is winning challenge.You have sex with your professor





	Old Fashioned

“Good morning, class!” 

You looked up from your notebook as your professor entered the classroom. As soon as you got a good look at who it was, your jaw dropped. It was Sebastian- the man you'd made out with and almost had sex with on Saturday night. And now he was in the front of the classroom-right in front of you, since you were in the first row of seats. You saw a flicker of recognition as Sebastian's eyes swept over the students and saw you. Other than that swift moment, there was nothing to indicate that anything happened over the weekend between the two of you.

Sebastian's hair was messily slicked back, with a day’s worth of stubble along his jaw. He wore a light blue button up dress shirt, the top two buttons undone. Grey slacks that fit almost tightly across his well muscled thighs adorned his legs. He looked even better now than the night you first saw him!

“I'm Professor Stan, and if you're not here for the English literature class, go ahead and leave now, because you're mine until the end of the semester if you don't.” Sebastian- Professor Stan- grinned, and the class laughed. You could only half smile, still in shock. Professor Stan continued talking, going over the syllabus and other miscellaneous first day worries. As his voice washed over you, flashbacks from Saturday went through your head.

You and your friends decided to go out as a celebration before the beginning of a new semester. There was a new nightclub that had opened the week before, and this was the first time all of you could go together. Once inside, your best friend went to go grab a round of tequila shots for the group as the rest of you found a table and ordered wings. Before long, you and your friends were drunk and on the dance floor. You were dancing with your best friend when she directed your attention towards the bar.

“See that older gentleman in the black button up, tight jeans, and leather jacket?” You nod. “He's been staring at you since we started dancing. You should go talk to him.”

If you hadn't been drunk and had been alone? Never would've followed your friend's advice. But you were drunk, and had the encouragement from your friends, so you gained the courage to go up and talk to the attractive stranger.

“Hello there, handsome.”

A wide smile spread across his face. “Hi, beautiful prinţesă. I was just about to get up and ask you to dance. My name’s Sebastian.” 

You introduce yourself and start the small talk. Little, inane, things, like where are you from? And what's your favorite color? Pretty soon, the conversation between you and Sebastian flowed easily, and you found yourself falling for him as the two of you debated the merits of your favorite tv shows. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Sebastian asked. Instead of answering, you grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. Once there, Sebastian captured your hips and held you close to him as he moved you to the beat. You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed your head on his chest.

It could've been minutes, it could've been hours, you don't know. Time was suspended and it felt like there was no one else in the room. Nothing was as important as being here, dancing with Sebastian. After who knew how long, Sebastian cupped your cheek, and pressed a long, passionate kiss to your lips. It was heady, and you felt far more drunk from this kiss than any alcohol. You grind against Sebastian as the kiss continues, and he moaned into your mouth. He pulls away, rubbing his thumbs over your cheeks. 

“Can I have your number? I want to get to know you better, before we go any further.” Sebastian smiled before kissing right behind your ear. “I'm a bit old-fashioned that way.” A little whine escaped your throat, but you nod, and put your number in his cell phone. After that, the two of you went your separate ways, and texted over the weekend. 

“Y/N? Y/N!” You shook your head out of your memory. Looking around, you realized that everyone else had left, and Professor Stan had his hand on your shoulder. You felt your cheeks heat up. Getting up and grabbing your things, you apologized for not paying attention during class. Professor Stan just smiled.

“That's all right, Y/N, it was only the first class. I'm sure you weren't the only one whose attention drifted. And I'm sure having me as your professor was a surprise.”

You laugh. “That it was! You didn't mention in any of our conversations that you taught this class.”

“It's not like you mentioned you were taking it, sweetheart,” Professor Stan smirked. Your stomach flipped and released a host of butterflies at the pet name. “But then again, I didn't ask what classes you were taking, either. Or if you were a student here.”

“True enough.” You were still amazed that this man was your professor. How on earth were you going to be able to pay attention? Even if you hadn't kissed him Saturday night, Professor Stan was the most attractive man you'd ever seen, hands down. Most of the students in your class would probably be daydreaming about him throughout the semester. And then there was the promise of sex… Crap, what were the rules about having sex with your professor?

“Well, I'd better get going…” you said awkwardly. “Other classes to go to, and homework to work on.”

Professor Stan saluted in response. “I understand. I'll text you later, okay?” He still planned on getting to know you? Maybe the student professor relationship rules were more lax than you thought. You nodded numbly and walked to your next class. But your focus wasn't much better throughout the day. All you could think about was Professor Stan- or would it be Sebastian while they texted?- and what you and him would talk about later. You ended up texting him first after you got home.

Y: Do I have to call you Professor now?

S: No, Sebastian is fine outside of class. I'd actually prefer Sebastian over Professor :)

Y: ok :) so, Sebastian, what made you want to teach college level English?

S: Well, I've always loved books, both classic and modern, and I love teaching others about the books I've read, so it seemed fitting. And college level gives me more leeway in teaching what and how I want 

Y: makes sense! Any favorite genre? I like fantasy and mysteries 

S: both very good genres! I've read just about every genre there is, but I do keep coming back to historical fiction. The way authors weave in fictional characters with real people and events has always captivated me 

The conversation continued like that, turning into favorite movies, then actors, then plays. You loved how easy it was talk to Sebastian. Hopefully that ease would transfer into class.

Thankfully, it did. Sebastian kept everyone in the class engaged in what they were reading and discussing. He encouraged all of his students to participate, and never made anyone feel dumb for what they said. If necessary, Sebastian would help students reword things they said to make it clearer, and always had very good critiques on their papers. 

He also kept texting you outside of class. Conversations ranged from things that were discussed in class to personal things, like family and little quirks the two of you have. He told you how he moved to America from Romania as a kid, and there were many times he threw in pet names in Romanian. As you got to know Sebastian better both in and out of his role as a professor, you felt your attraction to him grow more and more. His looks were what drew you to him in the first place, but you were glad that Sebastian had insisted on getting to know you before having sex, because now it wasn't just his looks that drew you to him. There was his kindness, his intelligence, and his easy friendship with you that made Sebastian all that more attractive. And there was the way he taught, making things easy to understand and engaging. Plus, if you'd had sex with Sebastian, it probably would have made that first day all the more awkward for you, and you'd likely never had known Sebastian like you did now… 

But it was getting harder and harder for you to hold back as the semester went on. You started getting more flirtatious while texting Sebastian, and by the end of the semester, your outfits became more provocative and sexy with low cut tops and mini skirts with tights or leggings. Frustratingly, Sebastian gave back as good as he got in flirting, and beyond a couple growls in your ear during class, he didn't acknowledge your overtures while he was teaching. 

Holy shit, were those growls sexy. You could imagine hearing them while Sebastian was pounding into you, praising how good you felt around him. It was quite the fuel for your fantasies. You touched yourself to thoughts of Sebastian bending you over his desk in the classroom much more than you should, and you'd had to change the batteries in your vibrator a couple times during the semester due to your imagining of your professor calling you “good girl” and fucking you into a blissful oblivion. Although, you'd bet that sex with the real man would be far better than anything in your fantasies. No offense to your trusty vibrator and fingers, of course.

But the semester went on. Sebastian treated everyone fairly, so you were in no danger of being seen as a favorite. And you were grateful for this, since Sebastian had explained that a professor student relationship wasn't illegal, but was deeply frowned upon and he could lose his job if it were found out. It was hard, though, since you felt like you were falling in love with your professor. Which may or may not have been why you started the next conversation.

Y: I'm kinda sad that the semester’s almost over and you won't be my teacher any more 

Y: and not just because you're a pleasure to look at ;)

S: Ah, now I see why you've never missed a class!

Y: if we were in physical proximity I'd be pushing you over right now, you dork! 

S: But I'm not the one who said the dorky line… besides, it's not like you could really push me over 

Y: maybe if I caught you unaware, I could!

S: Are you sure you don't want me pushing you down on my desk and fucking you on it?

You blushed hard at Sebastian's question and couldn't come up with an answer that didn't sound desperate. Before you could say anything, Sebastian sent another text.

S: I've fantasized so many times about doing exactly that over the semester. Sometimes I even wanted to claim you in front of the class so that the boys wouldn't try to flirt with you 

Y: were you jealous? 

S: Oh, very much. Knowing they could flirt with you openly when I couldn't hurt more than I thought possible. Texting you was the most I could dare while you've been in my class

Y: well, thank goodness that I've only had my eye on the one handsome, kind man in the front of the classroom ;)

Y: no boy could ever compare!

S: Flattery will get you everywhere with me

Y: will it get me a date with you?

S: Maybe… :) How about this: end of the last class, after everyone's gone, I'll ask you out officially. I have the perfect place to take you, so plan on wearing something fancy. When I ask you out, I'll give you all the details 

The end of the semester couldn't come fast enough.

\------------------------

It was hard for you to concentrate on your test. Somehow you made it through, and you felt fairly confident you passed the test, but knowing that once everyone else was done and gone, Sebastian would be asking you out. Nerves and excitement vibrated through you each time you thought of Sebastian’s promise. And this was on top of the nerves of finals.

All too soon and not soon enough, the other students had all left, meaning it was just you and Sebastian in the classroom. Slowly, you stood up and gathered your things and headed towards the front of the classroom to turn in your final. Once you were at Sebastian's desk, you placed your final on it. He put his hand on yours and smiled. 

“Now that you're officially not my student anymore, Y/N, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

The smile on your face was immediate as calm washed over you. “I'd love to, Sebastian.”

He nodded. “Good. I hope you like Italian. Have you ever done ballroom dance?”

“No,” you shook your head. “But I've always wanted to learn. And Italian’s great!”

Sebastian's smile brightened. “There's a great place downtown that serves Italian and has a ballroom. I'll teach you a few things. You can text me your address and I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow.”

“Sounds great!” Before you could move away, Sebastian raised your hand to his lips and kissed your fingers. A giggle escaped your lips as butterflies bubbled in your stomach. No one you'd ever dated had done something so simple and yet so romantic as kissing your fingers!

A mischievous twinkle entered Sebastian's eyes. “I can't wait, dragă. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

And with that goodbye, you left the classroom.

\-----------------

It was finally the day of your and Sebastian's first date. You were excited and nervous for it, taking all day to prep for it. A bath helped calm your nerves. After digging through your closet to plan what to wear for your date, you decided on a green knee length dress with cap sleeves, paired with black heels and silver jewelry. Then you decided on a light dusting of makeup and a braided bun. 

When your doorbell rang at 6:30, you were just putting your heels on. You opened the door Sebastian in a velvet navy suit that made your mouth water. Sebastian eyed you with a smirk, a lustful look in his eyes. He then greeted you with a kiss on your cheek.

“You look amazing, prinţesă,” he murmured in your ear. A shiver raced through your body as goosebumps raised on your arms. Was it the low voice or the foreign word that affected you? You weren't sure. Maybe it was Sebastian in general. He was the most gorgeous man you'd ever met. “You ready for our date?” Sebastian asked in his normal voice, bending his elbow for you to take.

“As I'll ever be,” you smiled, placing your hand on the crook of his elbow. Sexy, intelligent, and a gentleman? What fairytale had Sebastian appeared from?

Sebastian guided you to the uber waiting outside and helped you into it. Once inside, he placed an arm around you and a hand on your thigh. You could feel heat coming to your face at Sebastian being so close. And then he started kissing you! The passion Sebastian put into the kisses caused heat to grow in another place in your body. You couldn't help but kiss back and place your hands on Sebastian's neck.

The uber driver had to clear his throat after arriving at the restaurant. “We're here.”

Sebastian reluctantly pulled away. “Thank you. I'll make sure you get a good tip.” The uber driver just rolled his eyes and laughed as Sebastian pulled you out of the car. 

You couldn't help but gape at the restaurant. It looked so fancy that you almost felt underdressed. Sebastian placed a hand on the small of your back to guide you forward.

“It's okay, dragă,” Sebastian whispered in your ear. “You look fantastic. I'm with the best looking woman in the city.” He then placed a kiss behind your ear.

Sebastian's words and actions calmed you. You were able to move as the two of you walked in and were immediately placed at a table. Apparently Sebastian was well known at the restaurant. There weren't even menus on the table. He must have seen the confused look on your face.

“Do you trust me to order for you?” Sebastian asked. “If not, I could ask for a menu so that you can decide for yourself.”

You shook your head. “I'd probably get so indecisive you'd have to order for me anyway. It seems you've been here enough to know what's good, so I trust you.”

Sebastian smiled brightly. When the waitress came by, he stated the orders, and asked for a bottle of wine and a bowl of garlic bread. The two of you talked much like how you did over the texts- easy and flirtatious. Your food is amazing, which you tell Sebastian. He just ducked his head in appreciation, a light blush reddening his cheeks. Damn, Sebastian looks cute blushing.

“Are you ready for the dance floor?” Sebastian asked when the food was finished and the check taken care of. You nodded, although you weren't sure how well you'd do.

When Sebastian brought you to the dance floor, he pulled you close, placed a hand on your back and the other holding yours. He swayed a little, making sure you could follow him. You were starting to feel a little breathless at being so close. Sebastian started speaking, telling you what to do.

“Now, like the dancing when we first met, the idea is to move to the music. For this song, the beat is 123, and you'll move your right foot first, going backwards. If we do something different from the basic, I'll let you know using my hands. Okay?”

You let out a shaky breath. “Okay. Guess I'll have to trust you. Sorry in advance for stepping on your feet!”

Sebastian laughed. “I'm sure you'll do fine. Just remember, mirror me and 123.” 

And just like that, you were waltzing. It felt like you were floating on air. Sebastian was so good at leading you that you hardly needed to think. After the waltz, Sebastian taught you some foxtrot and rumba as well. No matter what dance you were doing, you felt like a princess, with Sebastian as your Prince Charming. 

Then he taught you to blues dance. Instantly Sebastian changed from Prince Charming dancing with Cinderella to Patrick Swayze’s character in Dirty Dancing. Blues dancing was seductive and romantic, Sebastian bringing you even closer than before. His arm wrapped around your waist as he brought the other down, just holding your hand normally. One of his thighs was placed between your legs. Holy crap, that's a thick thigh, I could easily get off from riding his thighs, you thought. The two of you swayed together, and you rested your head on Sebastian's chest. It wasn't long before he started kissing down from the top of your head to your jawline.

Heat flashed through your body and you could feel how hard he was. Something was definitely happening between you and Sebastian. The sexual tension could be cut with a dull butter knife.

“Are you about as ready to leave as I am?” Sebastian whispered in your ear. All you could do was nod, since it felt like your voice wasn't going to work. He spun you out, in, and then dipped you, before placing his hand on your back to guide you outside. 

As soon as Sebastian had hailed a cab and got you into it, he placed his hands where he had in the uber, albeit his hand on your thigh was a bit higher this time. He told the cab driver where to go before he started playing with your hair, pulling pins out so that he could twirl it around his fingers. Sebastian kissed you again, passionately and hard. The hand on your thigh started massaging the inside as it went higher and higher. You melted into Sebastian, your hands going up into his hair to tug on it. 

Sebastian moaned into your mouth. Nothing mattered in that moment more than Sebastian surrounding you. You completely forgot that there was anyone else in the cab as Sebastian started playing with the hem of your panties. A whimper escaped your lips. 

Again, a cough interrupted the moment. This time it was a little more disgusted. Sebastian chuckled softly, then parted from you to pay the driver and open the door. Once the both of you were out of the cab, Sebastian lifted you up bridal style.

“Woah! Is this necessary?” You asked as you wrapped your arms around Sebastian's neck.

A wolfish grin spread across Sebastian's face. “Oh, absolutely. It's the first time you'll be crossing the threshold of my home! I want to make it memorable!”

You laughed and left a little peck on his lips. “Well, then onward, my white knight!” You could feel the rumble in Sebastian's chest as he laughed. 

Sebastian had to set you down to unlock and open his door, but he picked you up again to bring you inside. You weren't able to get a good look around as Sebastian carried you into his bedroom, but what you did see- books scattered around, the occasional painting or picture of a landscape- reflected his personality. Not that you could think about it long, once Sebastian set you down on your feet. He instantly pushed you against the wall and started kissing you. 

His hands went to your hips to pin you to the wall. As Sebastian kissed you, his tongue came out to lick your lips. A sudden bite caused you open your mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. You moaned, feeling so hot and bothered that you weren’t sure how patient you could be. Then you felt him grinding against you- and he was hard. 

“Please,” you whimpered. “I need you, Sebastian!”

Sebastian chuckled. “And what makes you think you’re in charge, prinţesă? You haven’t been in charge since the beginning. You certainly won’t be in charge now. Understand, prinţesă?” You nodded quickly. “Words, dragă.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Fata buna.”

Suddenly things shifted. Sebastian was guiding you towards the bed, taking your clothes off in the process. You were pushed onto the bed, completely naked while Sebastian was still mostly clothed. He quickly took off his clothes before placing his knees and arms on either side of you. Sebastian kissed all along your body, paying particular attention to your nipples. With his body weight all around you, all you could do was whimper and moan at the sensations you were receiving. Your arms wrapped around Sebastian, holding him to you. 

And then there was a finger inside your cunt. You whined, scratching Sebastian’s back. He pumped his finger inside you as he continued sucking on, biting, and licking your nipples. Soon a second finger was placed beside the first, and Sebastian curled them, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. It wasn’t long before you felt the build up of an orgasm, hot and throbbing. Before you could go over the edge, Sebastian took his fingers out and stopped his attentions to your nipples.

“No, please, I need it!” you whimpered. Again, Sebastian just chuckled.

“I know you do, dragă. But I want you coming on my cock tonight. We’ll have plenty of time later for me to play with you.” Oh, that was certainly a promise you were going to cash up on.

Sebastian lined up with you, and slowly, inch by inch, thrust into you. The moan that escaped your lips turned into a whine the more he entered. Sebastian may not have been much longer than average, but he was still thick. Once he bottomed out, Sebastian let out a little grunt and stilled. He kissed your lips, deeply and passionately.

“You ready for me to move, prinţesă?”

A whimpered “please” escaped your lips. With that, Sebastian started thrusting in and out. It felt so good. You were so full, so surrounded by Sebastian that you couldn’t think of anything else. And since you had been so close before, it wasn’t long before you were back on the edge.You could feel your cunt squeezing Sebastian’s cock. He groaned.

“Babygirl, I’m not gonna last much longer. I want you to come with me.” All you could do was nod.

Sebastian’s thrusts started getting faster. As soon as you felt his cum shoot inside you, you flew over the precipice you’d been on and you saw white. You came back to the feeling of Sebastian kissing all over your face. Slowly, he pulled out, a groan escaping the both of you. Then Sebastian slid to your side and placed his arms around you.

“Time to sleep, prinţesă. It’s been quite a night.” 

You nodded against Sebastian’s chest. You were pretty exhausted. It wasn’t long before sleep overtook you both.

“Te iubesc, draga mea, stai cu mine pentru totdeauna,” he whispered right before you fell asleep.


End file.
